The Proposal
by LeaQuotes
Summary: Finn thoughts on wanting to propose to Rachel.  Short Drabble


**Authors Note: **This is my first ever fic/one shot. I really hope you all enjoy it. It's short but meaningful. If this goes well and people enjoy it I'm considering doing a sequel. Please tell me what you think. (**This fic is based on Finn's thoughts.**)

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbra Berry... how do I even begin to say this? Do I rummage up all the things we've been through since day one? Write everything down? Because you know, I really don't have the greatest memory and I'm really crappy with words. But I need these words to be the right words because I know for a fact when you sit down for dinner tonight and I open that little box in front of you, you'll expect me to have a whole speech conjured up in my mind just for you. So they have to be <span>right<span>.

We've been together for 10 years now, right? Whoa saying that aloud seems pretty surreal. But it's the good kind of surreal. I mean remember the first time we met? I kinda thought you were a bit intimidating and insane, ha. I remember walking towards my car in the school parking lott when I saw you. You were in a little blue dress with white dots on it; your hair was tied back so neatly and your bangs hung over your big brown eyes. You didn't look too pleased, your arms were crossed over and you were tapping your foot impatiently. As I walked over to you, you looked up at me and frowned, and that's when you began to speak, that voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and even though you weren't happy at the time you still spoke so elegantly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

'Is this YOUR truck?' Rachel snapped at the tall boy.

'Um, yeah, why?' Finn replied fast, a bit taken back by the way she had approached him.

'You do know that this is my parking space, right? This is the only place in the whole of the lott where I ever park my car. And do you know why I park here? Because it's easy access to the school and I'm away from all the ridiculous behavior over there' she pointed towards the jocks near the trash cans 'I thought I made it very clear to everyone that this was MY parking space.'

'I didn't realize this was a reserved spot. I don't see any signs, do you?' Finn said giving her his trademark smile.

Rachel's eyes widened, was he seriously trying to challenge her? But as soon as he smiled at her, her eyes softened and her frown faded away. His smile was different, it was cute and... Crooked, but in a nice way.

'Do I know you?' Rachel smiled.

'I think I've seen you around before, I'm Finn Hudson.' Finn moved his hand forward signalling a handshake.

'Oh, I'm Rachel Berry, nice to meet you.' she replied moving her eyes from his and ignoring his hand gesture. 'Will you please move your truck?' she placed her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot again.

Finn flashed a smirk 'Sure thing' he said and climbed into his truck still smirking.

'Well, thank you.' Rachel replied with a softer tone.

* * *

><p>And that was the start of us. That one little encounter with you; a tiny human being with a huge personality, who'd of thought you would have changed my life, huh? Well you of course. So how do I tell you how much you mean to me? How much I care about you? And most importantly how much I love you? Because you and I both know I suck at these things. But Rachel, the thing is you're the only exception, you're MY only exception and there isn't a day that goes by were I don't, at some point, think of you, of us, of our future. We've gone through this unforgettable journey and as we both know, parts of it have been tough, but even when we've tried our best to be apart from each other we can't because we have this intense link that just draws us straight back to one another. Rachel, what I'm trying to say is that you're not only the love of my life; you're my best friend; my inspiration; my salvation. And although sometimes we fight and we get frustrated with each other we both know that when we're together we have this connection, this bond that can never be broken. I feel safe when I'm around you Rachel. I feel like I'm worth something when I'm with you, because I know you believe in me more than I believe in myself.<p>

'_You're not just meant for Lima, Finn. You have so much more to give. You're meant for something greater, something more._'

Do you remember saying that to me? I lived and still do live by these word's every day. Because of you. You have this undying spirit that is so overwhelming perfect, and I can honestly say you mean the absolute world to me and with every day that passes I fall more and more in love with you. You complete me Rachel, you make my identity, and you're everything. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to continue going to your Broadway shows and watching you live your dream. I want to be there when you collect your first Golden Globe Award. I want you; because you are the only person I can see myself spending the rest of my life with. They say that you find your soul mate when you're on a soul path and that's exactly what I'm on because you're the one, the one I'm unconditionally in love with, the one that makes me be the most I can be, the one who I can be my true self around, you're just the one.

What I'm trying to say is; Rachel Barbra Berry, the love, care and strength I feel when you're around helps me build up the best part of mine. I fell in love with you for the abilities, qualities and the outlook you have on life and I want you, too spend the rest of your entire life with me. I guess what I want to say, no, what I want to ask is, will you Rachel Barbra Berry become… Rachel Barbra Hudson?


End file.
